some are here to remember
by god apollo
Summary: Stephen visits his sister's grave and opens up old wounds./stephen dene  One-shot


_Some are here to remember; some are here to forget_

Stephen Dene

* * *

><p>Stephen walked through the foggy cemetery, with only one destination in mind. He ignored the lost souls that lingered around him, desperate for his awareness. It's been so long that he has had his sight, that he has learned to ignore the unwanted attention.<p>

His long legs clumsily avoided the surrounding graves, he didn't want to be responsible for the destruction of '_Loretta Wimsforth, beloved daughter to Charles and Rebecca Wimsforths'_ grave. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black jacket to protect himself against the harsh winds.

It was another few minutes until he found exactly what he was looking for.

_Caroline Dene. Born: April 23, 1991 Died: January 11, 2007_

That was it. Name, date of birth/date of death, and nothing else. There was no beloved daughter of The Wimsforths. No warm words, no tender quotes; just the cold hard truth. She was dead, and Stephen was not.

Slowly, Stephen bent down on his knees in front of her grave. He didn't know what to do, what he was supposed to do. This was his first time visiting her grave, _ever_. He was fairly sure he was the first person to visit her grave, period. She had a funeral, but he was at school during it and his parents were on their skiing trip. So if anyone showed up, he wouldn't know.

It was funny how he just decided to visit her grave now, after everything that has happened; he only now visits her.

Carefully, he traced the little amount of words on her grave. How could this be her once sparkling life has come down to? Just a few words and nothing else?

She was messed up, sure. But so was he, so was their family and nothing happened to them. Caroline wasn't just the party girl everyone believed her to be, she was more than that. She was full of light and energy, qualities Stephen never had. She was almost always there for him, no matter what.

Stephen began to feel the heavy pressure build up in his chest, the same pressure he felt right before he tried to kill himself. He blinked back tears and bit his lip. He learned a long time ago how to hide his emotions, but it was hard now when he was thinking of the person he lost.

He didn't feel as lonely as he once did; he had a purpose now and friends. But it still hurt , the pain was slicing through his heart until he couldn't breathe.

But he still prevailed. And memories began to wash through him.

* * *

><p><em>5 years ago<em>

Stephen lazily lounged on the black leather chair in his family's recreation room. It was around 1 in the morning, but his sister had sent him a text about 4 hours ago saying:

Stevie-Won't be home till morning, don't wait up xoxo.

Which made him do the opposite, because he knew his sister and she was most likely up to no good. Most nights, lately, she has come home drunk and completely zonked, not that their parents noticed or cared, really. So it was Stephen's job to look after her, which was really hard considering she never listened to him and he could never keep track of her. It was especially hard now to look after her since he was always away at school, so he always came home on weekends.

"Mr. Stephen!" Stephen heard their housekeeper, Melinda call. She sounded slightly frantic, but she always sounded that way.

Stephen bounded down the stairs to find Melinda and two police constables standing in the main foyer of his house. Each one of them wore a pitied expression as they stared at him. Stephen froze on the last step.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

One of the officers stepped forward. "You're Stephen Dene, brother of Caroline Dene, yes?" Stephen slowly nodded his head, his stomach began to drop. "And your parents are at a gala right now, am I correct." He again nodded.

The other constable stepped forward and said, "Maybe you should sit down."

Stephen stiffened, "I'm perfectly fine standing up." Melinda gave him a sympathetic look.

The officer sighed, "You're sister, Caroline Dene, was found passed out at a pub in London, she was rushed to the hospital but she didn't make it, I'm sorry."

Stephen couldn't even comprehend what the officer said at first. The only thing that ran through his mind was those zigzagged lines that beeped on a heart monitor.

_Beep beep beep. _

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances. "We need to run an autopsy to determine the cause of her death, but I really think you should sit down, we'll wait here for your parents."

Parents? Oh, right. Parents. Sister. Caroline. Autopsy. Dead.

_Beeeeeeeep. Silence._

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Bloody hell, Caroline." He whispered to her grave, feeling the pain surge through his stomach.

Life is a bloody hell.

A/N: I've been posting/writing a lot of fanfiction's lately. I know this won't receive many reviews considering not many people visit this forum. But please, please review if you do read it. Please? For Stephen?


End file.
